Goddess of wisdom descends
by BlueGirl21
Summary: This is an adventure undertaken by Percy,Annabeth and Nico to complete a quest. Its full of danger, suspense and romance. Please give a review if you have read it and tell me how it was so I can keep on uploading the next chapter! Its my first fanfic, so please dont be harsh! ALSO if you find it interesting, please suggest it to other readers..My pen name has CHANGED to Bluegirl21
1. The lady on the beach

_**Hey guys! Whoever is reading this chapter, if you like it, Please suggest it to others also! Friends, I need reviews so that I can keep on uploading by making my writing skills better! Enjoy!**_

Chp-1(The Lady on the beach)

{This happens after the Titan war II and before the Heroes of Olympus, when Percy rejects the offer of immortality and Annabeth is assigned as the official architect of Mount Olympus.}

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the beach, near the shore. It was evening and Percy was staring along the wide horizon, orange and tinted with red, wondering how is Poseidon, his dad, the sea god. Annnabeth had just returned from the archery practice with Chiron and found Percy sitting on the beach. She was just going to address him when they heard a distinct voice call,

'Percy? Annabeth?'

'Yeah?' Percy answered turning back.

It was Nico, the son of Hades. He had grown up in the last few months and was starting to look really handsome. He was dressed in all black and his hair was messed up. He had his sword in his hand and it looked like someone had interrupted him in his practice. He was wearing a smile on his face.

'Well, Chiron wanted to talk to you and Annabeth says he has some work you guys.' Nico said.

'Alright, can you tell him we`ll be there in like, 5 minutes?' Percy requested.

'Sure.' Nico replied as he hurried off towards the camp.

Percy stared Nico until he was out of sight and that was when he realized that Annabeth was looking at him. She looked really worried and her beautiful grey eyes were full of concern.

'You okay?' She asked him taking his hand.

'Yeah, Tyson had visited and he was telling that dad is distressed. Due to the pollution the sea animals and monsters are dying at an accelerated rate.' He said resting his head on her lap.

'Its fine, Percy. I`m sure your dad will handle it. Don`t worry.' Annabeth assured him stroking his hair.

'I hope so. Let`s get going. Chiron will be waiting for us.' He said getting up and taking her hand.

'Okay.' Annabeth said.

And that was when they saw that a lady was watching them carefully, like she was anticipating each and every one of their moves, analyzing them and deciding how to kill them or defeat them. She looked normal and was dressed in jeans and a shirt but one look at her and you knew that she was no normal being.

She came closer and they saw that her eyes were storm grey, just like Annabeth`s.

'Mom?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes, my child. I have to say it though your work at Olympus was incredible. All the statues of the gods and goddesses were beautiful. I liked the plan also, very thoughtful.' Athena said.

Annabeth`s cheeks were flushed and she answered shyly, 'Thank you mom. But I was wondering what brings you here?'

She laughed and replied 'I know your curiosity, my dear. It has been a long time since I have talked to one of my children in person, because Zeus had forbidden it. But this is different, I have a special work for you.'

'What would you like me to do, mom?' Annabeth said.

'Oh, I have a quest for you, my child' Athena answered back.


	2. The Quest

(Chap – 2)

**The Quest****.**

_**Author`s note:**__**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. Only the story is mine. The last chapter was written in the view of a third person, but from here it is going to be in Percy's point of view. There you go now!**_

'Umm…' Annabeth said.

She was confused and also overwhelmed. I could tell that just by looking at her eyes. Well, it was a thing to be befuddled about because the gods don`t ever talk directly to their demigod children. And when they do, it means that something is serious.

'It is important, my child. You need to decide. Are you ready to undertake this quest?' Athena asked.

She glanced back at me looking for some sign or anything that would help her in this. But no, I was not going to interrupt. This would be completely her choice. She will decide what she wants. That was when I realized she was still staring at me.

'Annnabeth, this is going to be entirely your decision and I _will_ be at your side no matter what happens.' I assured her.

She nodded and turned back towards her mother. Athena was waiting for the answer and she was growing impatient.

'I am ready' She replied.

'Good.' Athena smiled. 'This will be like any other quest, having two other companions; it will be led by you.'

'Okay.'

'To succeed in your quest, you have to rescue this other demigod child of mine. He has divulged from his path, you need to bring him back safely to Camp Half- Blood.' Athena said. She looked as if she was in pain. She must have really liked this child of hers. Her hopeful eyes were fixed on Annabeth believing that she will save this child.

'Mom.' Annabeth said. 'I will - do my best to save my- brother. I will ensure - that he returns to - Camp Half-Blood safely.'

Her voice cracked as saying this was hurting her. But I could not understand that why would she be upset. Her mother came down here, _herself_ to assign her a quest. Her eyes were filled with tears, it looked like she was about to cry.

'I have talked to Chiron; he will brief you about it. Whatever you do, know this, every step ahead of you lies danger, you will have to fight hard to survive and it is not going to be easy, not at all easy.' Athena warned.

'I will do my best mother' Annabeth assured.

'I believe you, dear. Do not disappoint me.' She waved her hand and disappeared into white smoke.

And Annabeth collapsed down hugging herself.

'Annabeth!' I cried. 'What`s wrong?'

'Percy, I feel like Athena is not proud of me, she does not love me.' She said her voice crackling and full of disappointment.

'No, Annabeth. She _is_ proud of you, and you know it too. She wouldn`t have assigned you as the Official Architect of Olympus otherwise.' I assured cradling her into my arms.

'Percy, didn`t you notice? She _never_ addressed me by my name. She never-' and then she started sobbing.

Ω Ω Ω

I don't know for how long we sat there, Annabeth snuggling and sobbing into my chest and I comforting her. At last, she finally stopped crying. Her eyes were red and puffy because of continuous crying. Her nose and cheeks turned red.

'Annabeth, I am sure that loves you. Otherwise she wouldn`t have given this quest to you. Believe me. I saw that hope in her eyes that you _will_ succeed in saving your brother.'

'I`m sorry, Percy. It's just that-'

And I leaned in for a kiss. I decided it was the best that I could do to get her out of this depression. She hesitated at first, and then kissed me back passionately, my hand on her waist and her hand on the back of my neck. It was the most beautiful feeling. I had the perfect girl in this world, I needed nothing else.

'Better?' I asked, gazing into her storm grey eyes.

'Loads.' She smiled. It was good to see her smile after such a long time of crying.

'Oh! Percy, we forgot!'

'What?' I asked.

'Chiron would be waiting for us! Come on, we are already late. It has been a long time since Athena left.' She said pulling me along.

I had completely forgotten in all this mess that Chiron wanted to talk to us. He would be waiting for us right now and is not _that_ patient centaur. Being a teacher he respects the values in life very much. And one among them was punctuality.

'Alright. Let`s go.' I said.

Oh dear, we were in trouble.

_**Please do give reviews as I have to upload the next chapter. Thanks!**_


	3. The Dream

(Chapter – 3)

The Dream.

_**A.N: Hello! The next chapter is here. Hope you enjoy! REVIEWS APPRECIATED! **_

I was walking hand in hand, rather running hand in hand with Annabeth towards the camp. She was really concerned about what Chiron would say. I guess girls _are _like that, worrying about every other thing.

We reached the big house, and there was the centaur, pacing from here to there with a disturbed look on his face. Then he saw us walking towards him. And his expression was like – never mind.

'Welcome, so where were you for about two hours after Athena left?' He asked.

'Two hours?' I checked my watch. It was four o`clock. So you`ll be wondering since when I started to carry a watch.. It was a gift from Paul Blofis, my mom`s husband. Yeah, they got married.

Chiron raised an eye at me.

'Sorry Chiron. We forgot that you had to talk to us.' Annabeth said.

'It`s okay. Athena told me about the quest. You are ready?' Chiron said.

'Yes, I am.'

'Okay. I will brief you about the quest later. First we need to decide that who will be the other two companions. You have someone in mind?' He asked.

'Yeah. Percy.' She turned back towards me. Her hair flowed along with the wind. She was looking _B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l_. The stunning face, her storm grey eyes, the rose colored lips….

'Percy?'

'Yeah?' I said.

'I asked you something and _you_ were smiling like an idiot' Annabeth replied.

'Sorry.' I _felt _like an idiot now. 'What were you asking?'

'Will you come with me to the quest?'

I didn`t even think about. 'Yeah. I`m in.'

'Okay. That's one. What about the other one?' Annabeth asked.

'At the dining pavilion, after the dinner, I will announce it. We will see if anyone volunteers.' Chiron said.

'Alright.'

'Well, just so you know, Rachel has returned to the camp.' He informed as he galloped away.

'That`s great! Annabeth, let`s go meet her!' I said.

You see, Rachel was our Oracle. She had to go to Clarion Ladies academy because of the 'Deal' signed between her and her dad instead of helping me during the Titan War. But I guess she was home for the summer. (The 'Help' included cutting short a picnic to Caribbean and right from there flying to New York.)

'Okay.' She said and started walking out of the Big House, pulling me along.

We reached the Cabins, where they used to make a _U_. Now the cabins formed a rectangle with new ones added for Hades, Hecate, Hypnos and many other gods. At that time, Rachel was coming out of the Hades cabin. And then she saw us.

'Percy!' She came running over and hugged me.

'Rach, I missed you. I confessed hugging her back.

She smiled. 'Hey Bro, I missed you too.'

'Annabeth, how are you? Everything is fine?' Rachel asked her.

'I am good. Yeah, life is going great. Till now. Hey, Don't I get a hug?' Annabeth asked.

'Of course!' They hugged each other. It was nice that they went along together now, because Annabeth used to think that Rachel liked me. But the truth was that, Rachel liked to spend time with me just because _I_ was her link to the immortal world of gods and goddesses. But now she was one of us.

'Okay, I will see you guys later. Bye!' The oracle said as she went away.

Annabeth turned towards me. 'Percy, I need to rest. I will meet you at the dining pavilion afterwards.'

'Alright. See you later.' I said and gave her a goodbye kiss.

So, I decided to have a nap and that was when I had the glimpse of the Son of Athena.

Two children, a guy and a girl were running along the streets with a couple of Laistrygonians chasing them with their bronze Cannonballs in their hand.

The guy wore a tatty red T- shirt and dark jeans. His hair was jet black, he had a slightly tanned skin and his build was athletic. He carried a sword in his hand. The girl was short compared to him. She had Blue eyes and her blonde hair was tied up in a bun. She wore a green blouse with dark brown pants and had a bow and quiver on her back. All this clearly stated that _they were_ demigods.

'We need to do something!' The girl said.

'Yeah, I figured that out. But what can we do? We can`t outrun them. We _really _can`t fight them, you see the size of their cannonballs?' The boy said.

'You just keep them occupied. I will handle it.' She said as took her bow and an arrow in her hand.

'Okay. But you are gonna pay for this later. Hey ugly!' The guy screamed and ran towards the monster.

One of the Laistrygonian tried to hit him with the cannonball, but he dodged it just in time. He tried to maintain appropriate distance between him and the monsters, yelling curses and insults trying to keep their attention on him. But, he got hit by the cannonball thrown by another Laistrygonian, who emerged from behind the bushes nearby the walls. The boy tried to block it with his hands but in vain. He collapsed.

_That _was when three arrows came out of nowhere and hit them right in their chest. The monsters were blasted into dust. The girl came running back to the boy. He was terribly hurt and his hand was burnt. She kept on muttering 'Aaron, come on. Wake up. You just _can`t_ leave me.' as she fed him Ambrosia and nectar.

I woke with a start and heard the conch horn blowing in distance. I needed to get to the dining pavilion for dinner. I got up, got dressed and walked out of the cabin.

Ω Ω Ω Ω

_**Guys please review! I really need it because I have to update the next chapter. Please note that I take the reviews into account before writing the next chapters.**_

_**Sneak peek: The next chapter contains the Oracle for this Quest. **_


	4. The oracle speaks

Chapter – 4

The oracle speaks.

_**A.N: this chapter is for all those who love oracles in the quests. Guys, please review after reading. I need to know how the story is. Hope you like it!**_

When I came out of the cabin, Annabeth was waiting for me near the pavilion. . I ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss. She was dressed in the usual camp T- shirt and jeans, but still she looked beautiful as ever. I wanted to tell her about the dream, but all the campers had already started assembling in the hall. I decided that we should go.

'Annabeth, let`s go, otherwise we will be late and _you_ know how Chiron gets after that.'

She nodded. 'Come on then.'

We walked in and I sat down on the Poseidon table. Whenever Tyson was not here and underwater in dad`s palace helping him, this table always used to remind me of him. All the time we spent together. I looked over to the Athena table hoping to see Annabeth, but she wasn`t` there. I gave a quick glance all over the camp and there she was talking to Chiron. I didn`t know what she was saying but it seemed that she was asking him something. He nodded in the end, and Annabeth came over and sat down beside me.

'What did you ask Chiron? I asked her.

'The permission to sit beside you tonight. I guess you have something to tell me.'

'Hey! How did you know?'

'Seaweed brain, I have known you for five years now. Besides it also shows up on your face. So what have you got for me, huh?

'Umm… I suppose I had a dream about your brother last night.'

'Tell me everything about it.'

Her expression was controlled all the time. She was very quiet and calm but listened carefully. Her eyes did not leave me even for a second. When I finished recounting, she said,

'We need to leave Percy. The more we are late, the more he gets hurt. And do you think that his name is Aaron?'

'Yeah, I suppose. The girl along with him addressed him as Aaron.'

Annabeth was quiet after that. We had our dinner and scrapped some of the food as offering to our godly parent in the bronze brazier in the center of the pavilion. You know, the gods like the smell of burnt food. I made a quick prayer to Poseidon hoping that would listen.

After that we headed to the amphitheater for sing alongs. We assembled and there was muttering and chattering in the theatre. Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor and everyone went silent. He called,

'Half – bloods! _We_ have a quest!' Suddenly the whole theatre was filled with excitement. Everyone`s eyes were fixed on Chiron. 'Athena, the goddess of wisdom herself came down here to assign it. This quest requires three Demigods. We have the first two heroes but the third one is still needed.'

'Who are the first two?' Someone got up and asked.

'It is Annabeth Chase, the choice of Athena _herself_ and Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, chosen by Annabeth.' He said. We got up and walked towards Chiron. 'We still need the third hero, anybody who volunteers?'

The theatre was silent. No one moved. That was when a voice said,

'I would like to volunteer myself for this quest.'

It was Nico, the son of Hades. He looked determined. Mostly, he didn`t used to stay at the camp but sometimes he used to come for short visits.

'My dear boy, are you aware of the dangers you are going to get yourself in? Are you willing to fight along with them' He waved his hands towards us. 'And do your best to save them in any circumstances?'

'I do know the dangers Chiron. And yes I will fight beside them as my brother and sister.' Nico confirmed walking down towards us.

'Very well then. Annabeth' He turned towards us. 'Do you take Nico, the son of Hades as your third companion?'

She didn`t even hesitate. She knew him very well. 'Yes, I do.'

'So we _have_ our third hero.' Chiron announced waving his hand towards the three of us now. Everyone applauded. 'Half – bloods, as you are going to a quest, I suppose you need a prophecy to guide you. Rachel?' He called.

A girl entered through the doors. She wore long black robes and her face was hooded. Everyone was staring at her. She walked towards us and then she pulled back her hood revealing curly red hair and a freckled face. I gasped. It was Rachel. Since when she had decided to do all the horror scenes?

'Rachel?' Annabeth asked.

'Yeah, it's me. All of this was Apollo`s wish. He has even made me a cave to live in.'

'A cave?' I asked.

'Yeah' she pointed up towards the hill. And yes, there was a cave over there. Bones and old swords littered the ground. Torches flanked the entrance which was covered in a velvet curtain embroidered with green snakes.

'You really will _live_ in that?' I exclaimed.

She grinned. 'It looks like that from out. But it's really cool from the inside. Brightly colored and beautifully designed. It even has video games to play. Apollo wanted to create it that way.'

'Cool. Do you mind if I pass by later?' Nico asked.

'Sure. You are welcome' Rachel smiled.

Chiron turned towards Rachel. 'Rachel, these heroes are going for a quest, and they require a prophecy to guide them.'

'I will surely help Chiron.' Suddenly her eyes began to glow green. She spoke in the raspy voice of the oracle, '_Approach seeker and ask_.'

Annabeth moved forward and said. 'I need help for this quest.'

The oracle spoke:

'_Metal clinks and fire breathe, The Cursed blade shall sheathe._

_The land is set ablaze; And Silvery white will save the day._

_Fight opposed with extreme dire, you shall find what you desire. The one to whom you embrace, Shall make you regret the haste.'_

_**Guys, I really **__**hate**__** to do this, but I won`t be able to upload the next chapters till I get thirty-five reviews and above. Do not consider this as rude, but I need to know how the story is and about my writing skills. Sorry!**_


End file.
